Detention
by sailors123
Summary: Do not own the powerpuff girls. Like the Breakfast club
1. Chapter 1

*Townsville High School*

Buttercup whines to her parents "Why I'm I going to detention again? I didn't even do anything." Remembering that she cussed out her teacher for giving her an F and she got mad because she needs the grades to play for the soccer team.

While she gets out of the car to go to saturday detention she sees a cheerleader(Bubbles) and a nerd(Blossom). She laughs so hard just to see those sitting down at a seat and sat in the back ,just waiting till the principal comes in.  
Another person comes in and it was another nerd and another jock looking fella. When, the principal introduce us to the people were going to stay with for 8 hours another person comes in and he looks like a troublemaker.

Principal Keane said " Boomer, you finally made it to detention. You don't want another detention for saturday, Do you?" Boomer justs laugh at the teacher and thinks she crazy person and just sat down in a table. He looks around at the people his going to stay with and just laughs some more. Principal Keane leaves and the talking starts.

"Hello,my name is Boomer and who you guys be?"

"Hi! I'm Bubbles" Bubbles said in a cheery voice.

"Can we shut up the principal can come back and we can get in trouble and I can't get another detention" said Butch thinking to himself I'm going to die in this hell hole with this stupid morons.

Boomer sits next to Butch and the nerd "Watcha you going to do about it tough jock?"

"Your lucky that I don't want to kick your ass loser" Butch said

"Won't you guys just shut the fuck up" Buttercup says and looks at boomer and butch."You motherfuckers give me another detention I would whoop both of your asses in 10.5 seconds" Buttercup said in anger voice.

"STOP CUSSING" Blossom says and reads her book.

The another nerd looks at her book and gets fascinated " Nice book, I love it, The Autobiography of Albert Einstein is fascinating, My name is Brick" Brick said.

"I know right, My name is blossom" Blossom said

"Nerds" Butch and Buttercup Said and glared at each other.

"Jinx you owe me a soda" Buttercup said and laughed.

"Please , I ain't owing you anything" Butch said and laughed too.

"I would love to read my book without interruptions by all of you " Blossom said and _thinks there all annoying people and I have to stay here for one little thing. I didn't even do anything wrong._

" Me too guys, I have a homework to do" Brick said and looked at Blossom so happily.

" You nerds need to go get a life" Boomer said and sat right next to blondie.

" So blondie, When we going to be together" Boomer said

" Like never" Bubbles said and thinking in her head . _His cute but he looks like an asshole.  
_

" Aye Leave the girl alone goddammit "Butch said and walks to boomer .

" You coming here again? What a shocker" Boomer said and gets in butch face.

"Been here dumbass" Butch said right in his face

"Tell me what are you going to do jock?"Boomer said laughing.

"This" Butch punches him in the face and they get into a brawl while the other people watching. Buttercup betting that Butch will beat Boomer ass. Boomer grabs a knife right in front of Butch face.

"That's what I thought" Boomer said and sat down on a seat.

" MOTHERFUCKER YOU CRAZY THAN A MOTHERFUCKER WHO BRING A FUCKING KNIFE TO A FUCKING SCHOOL WE IN DETENTION YOU DUMB ASS" Buttercup yelling so hard.

Boomer ignores and just waits till times go fast. While , Butch face was shocked that he almost got his throat slit.

Bubbles was so scared of boomer she didn't even look at me. Brick and Blossom were talking about politics if they wanted to be a Republican or Democrat. Buttercup just hearing the conversation.

"You just are nerds, like do you ever get out to party or something" Buttercup said.

"I read a book at the park , does that count?" Brick said

"I never go to a party because I get scared if someone drugs me and rapes " Blossom said slowly

Buttercup laughed so hard she couldn't breathe the whole time. " Yeah you need a fucking life" Buttercup grabbing gum from her pocket and chewing and popping so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup looking at the time and thinking that to her self _Why_? While, she thinking,Butch stares at her and thinks this girl needs help when Buttercup looks at him and there giving death glares at each other.

"Wtf, You looking at" Buttercups says and_ thinks this guy needs to stop staring at me before I kick his ass._

"Obviously, You I'm looking at you" Butch says and laughs at her. _Girl these days she got some issues real talk._

"Shake my head you need to stop staring at me before I kick your ass" Buttercup smirks and yells.

"I wanna see you do that" Butch says and still laughs at her. While, his laughing and Buttercup runs to him and uppercuts him and his knocked out.  
Boomer just laughs at him " YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT BY A GIRL MY FUCKING GOD" Hi-5 Buttercup and laughs with her.

Bubbles run to butch and tries to wake him up " You guys are mean this is not funny" Cries comes out of her eyes. "Butch are you okay?"  
Brick and Blossom still arguing about the book and doesn't even look at whats happening.

Butch wakes up and sees that Bubbles is holding him tight and stills pretends to be knocked out still. Buttercup and Boomer are noticing that Butch is awake and just wants more attention from Bubbles.

Bubbles still crying " This is why people don't like you people because you are mean" Buttercup just laughing still thinking _This prep needs to shut up before she gets uppercut like Butch._

"Excuse moi, I do have friends and I don't care what you say cause I'm an ass hole. Get it through your pretty little dumb blonde head" Boomer says and laughs still.

" I'm not dumb I just have feelings like every one does." Bubbles says and cries still. _There so rude to me for just helping a person. Now I know i'm not going to be late to school no more._ no more Bubbles holds Butch tight and cries still.

" I have friends I play soccer,my friends are the soccer people is that complicated for you , or do I have to say it in a slow pace?" Buttercup says and Boomer Hi-5 her again. Butch wakes up to see them making Bubbles cry. He wakes up and stands up and stares at them

"Bubbles, Don't cry there just useless people who don't get love from other people. There just mad because your pretty thats why Buttercup mad and Boomer is mad because he can't get a girlfriend like you." Butch says and hugs her tight and takes her to her seat.

Buttercup mouth drops while Boomer smirks and laughs and sits back into his seat. Buttercup thinking I'm not jealous of her what the I dont cover all my face looking like a damn clown.

Buttercup look at the time_ thinking shit fuck time is taking a long time and looks at butch still hugging Bubbles a pain in my heart . WAIT WTFFF. NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO PLEASE HURRY UP TIME I CANT NOT LIKE BUTCH._

Blossom says " Brick your an ass you can't say I'm dumb because your going to Valedictorian , I can beat you of that stupid person."_ I hate him so much because his doing his homework Buttercup is kinda right I'm a nerd who doesn't even go out._

Brick says " You're mad pinky, I heard you dated that Crazy Dexter guy. Pathetic."_ Let her get mad this is amazing. I love it when people get mad._

"Asshole" Blossom huffs and does her homework in the mean time.

Bubbles hold butch so tight and thinks_ His A Wonderful Person I Like Him. _


	3. Chapter 3

Principal Keane came to the library to check on them and told them its finally for lunch.

Buttercup said " OMG THANK GOODNESS THE LORD HAS SAVE ME TODAY" While , she gets out her lunch and asks for some soda for us

Principal Keane " Buttercup and Butch will get the soda for us and carry on with your food." Principal Keane walks out and Buttercup and Butch stares at each other and walks out was getting jealous because she wanted to go with Butch. While, Buttercup and Butch gets the soda. Boomer is playing around with Bubbles.

"So, barbie you ever had sex before?" Boomer said and thinks to himself I bet she did she too dumb.

"Why you wanna know?" Bubbles said, I hate this guy so much where is Butch?

While, Boomer and Bubbles are talking. Buttercup and Butch are walking to the hallways holding the soda.

"So, you got a problem with me?" Butch said, She got some anger issues

"Nope, you just a fucking retard thats all." Buttercup said

"How?" Butch Said

"You just are" Buttercup said. Why is he asking all these damn questions?

"Whatever bitch" Butch mumbles.

"What did you say" Buttercup said in an anger voice

"Nothing, I said you are such an amazing person" Butch said in a kind voice

"You better say something like that before I kick your ass again." Buttercup said

While, Buttercup and Butch still arguing the nerds are just having some fun.

"Brick you are one of the most funniest and smartest people I know how did you get stuck in detention." Blossom said.

"Well, I dont think you wanna know about it. Its something kind of crazy I did." Brick said.

"Come on , you can trust me" Blossom said

"I'll tell you when the time is right" Brick said

"I see how it is Brick" Blossom said and walks to another seat.

"CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE" Bubbles Yelled.

"No, you blonde people are too funny" Boomer said.

"Your blonde too." Bubbles said.

"But , I aint dumb like you." Boomer said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE BUTCH KICKS YOUR ASS "Bubbles said.

"Baby please, he can't even touch me."Boomer said 


	4. Chapter 4

Butch and Buttercup gets the drinks from the cafeteria. They had a little quarrel but, nothing major.

"Where is that superman of yours?"Boomer says. _She thinks Butch likes her please. Never that._

"Like i told you leave me alone !" Bubbles Yells._ Someone help me_.

"Boomer, won't you just leave the girl alone" Bricks says

"Or, just ignore him Bubbles either way your both annoying us." Blossom says

"I don't get how I am annoying. When you guys argue about stupid school" Boomer says

"I'm not annoying" Bubbles cries.

Butch and Buttercup comes in and Butch sees Bubble crying. "What happen Bubbles?"

_"THEY CALLED ME ANNOYING BECAUSE IM TELLING BOOMER TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"_Bubbles crys and holds Butch tightly.

"Who?" Butch says.

"THE NERDS!"Bubbles says

"Just ignore them" Butch says and holds her tight

"Omfg just shut up Bubbles" Buttercup says _I'm going to kill her soon._

Buttercup passes the drinks to all the people and eats her huge sandwich with some potato chips. While, Brick and Blossom has a good salad. Boomer has nothing. Bubbles has sushi. Butch has so many junk. They were eating their lunch quiet not one person saying nothing.  
Buttercup felt kind of sad because Butch is giving all the attention to Bubbles.


End file.
